New Mario Kart
New Mario Kart is an upcoming Mario Kart Game for the Wii U. It will be the ninth installment of the Mario Kart Series. Mario Kart Wii's bikes, Mario Kart 7's gliding and underwater driving and Mario Kart 8's anti-gravity features are reused this time as well. A new addition is slow-motion tricks, were the player can do multiple stunts in slow-motion on a ramp. The game was been announced as a short teaser-trailer on the HBD 2014. A second trailer was seen on November 12 were new courses and characters were revealed. The game will feature 72 Characters, the most out of any Mario Kart game. Modes Grand Prix The Grand Prix mode of New Mario Kart works very similar to past installments. Unlike past games more than 4 engine classes appear. 50cc, 100cc, 150cc and the new 200cc are available by default. While 150cc mirror is unlocked by completing 150cc and 200cc mirror is unlocked by completing 200cc. Unlike Mario Kart 8, the game will not feature a multiplayer Grand Prix. Only the Mushroom Cup and Shell Cup are available from the start, while the other cups are unlocked by completing the cup before except for the 6 DLC cups. Time Trails Time Trails lets the player race on a course and try to get the best time. It acts the same as previous installments. This is only for one player. Versus In Versus the player can set their own rules of a race. This appears in both single-player and multi-player Battle In Battle Mode little has changed, the usual Coin Battles and Balloon Battles return. Double Dash!! In Double Dash mode, the player can drive with 2 characters in one kart. This mode appears only in multiplayer and single-player versus. No fixed teams appear as CPU's unlike Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. Characters will have specific team names if paired with each other. Online Online mode works the same as previous installments. The player can drive against other players online. Course Builder For the first time in the series the player will be able to create their own custom course. Not much is known about the mode. Characters There will be a total of 72 characters in the game as stated by Billy-Luigi. Only 12 characters are revealed. Starting Roster The starting roster will include only 8 characters. Unlockable Characters All almost all characters (except for R.O.B. and Donkey Kong Jr.) have been announced to return in the 9th installement. Only 1 newcomer has been so far announced: Lubba. Ulocking Criteria Courses The game contains 16 new nitro courses. Three unannounced DLC cups will be added to the game some day Nitro Courses *'Mario Circuit': This new Mario Circuit is rather small compared to previous Mario Circuits. It is set around Peach's Castle as usual. *'Tanooki Temple': Tanooki Temple is a massive temple filled with Super Leaves. It mainly takes place inside and on top of the temple. *'Kong Beach': Kong Beach is the new beach-themed course of New Mario Kart. The player will drive near a big sea and will sometimes drive in the sea. *'Sunset Desert': Sunset Desert is a long course. Many ruin-like buildings are seen in the background and on the track as well. *'Panorama Peak': Panaorama Peak starts at the bottom of a very tall mountain. The player will drive all the way to the top, simillar to DK Mountain. *'Windy Plaza': Windy Plaza takes place in a village similar to that in Daisy Hills. The course starts in the center of the village and will mainly take place inside of it. Retro Courses The game contains 16 retro courses from previous installements. These contain 2 from Super Mario Kart. 1 from Mario Kart 64, 4 from Mario Kart: Super Circuit. 2 from Mario Kart: Double Dash, 1 from Mario Kart DS, 2 from Mario Kart Wii, 2 from Mario Kart 7 and 3 from Mario Kart 8. Three unannounced Retro DLC cups will be added to the game some day. Custom Courses The player will be able to create their own racing course. Not much is known about the mode. Items Trivia *The default characters (except for one) are the original 8 characters from the First Mario Kart game. **Although Donkey Kong Jr. is probably being replaced by Donkey Kong. Category:Fan Games Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario (series) Category:Racing Games Category:Games Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart Games